San valentin
by iitzel
Summary: Su primer día de San valentin fue horrible, pero unos años después, todo mejoro para él. Tiempo academia ninja.


San Valentin. Él odiaba ese día.

Y no, no era por ver como todas seguian a ese Uchiha. No era por ver como les daban cartas. La razon de su odio hacia aquel día era ver esas escenas donde pequeños grupos de niños se regalaban objetos. Por ver como entre amigos se daban cosas.

Pero esa solo era una pequeña razon. Lo que de verdad odiaba de ese día. Lo que hacia que dentro de el todo ardiera, era que el sempai, como todos los años hacia un intercambio de regalos. Uno escogia a la persona y dejaba el obsequio en una caja. Y él odiaba eso.

El primer dia que supo que era San Valentin fue cuando entro a la academia. Había estado euforico al saver que alguien podria regalarle algo. Habia buscado entre sus compañeros a alguien quien le pudiese dar un objeto. Habia gastado la mitad del gasto del mes en el obsequio. Y habia elejido a quien podria ser un buen compañero.

Inuzuka Kiba. Lo habia visto en el parque muchas veces. En una ocasion habian jugado juntos. Se habia divertido. Asi que, más que contento le compro las galletas mas sabrosas de una tienda, una emboltura azul lustrosa, y él solo se las apaño para hacer que quedara perfecto. Solo le habia pedido al Hokage que lo ayudara con el nombre de su compañero. El anciano habia escrito con prulcra letra el nombre del chico y él, feliz como él tonto iluso que era, habia llegado primero al aula y dejado el obsequio.

Queria ver el rostro de su compañero mientras esperaba ansioso su obsequio. Por ello, se sento asta atras, en lo alto de su lugar veria si su regalo habia sido bien aceptado.

Espero asta el final de clases, cuando Iruka-Sensei llego con dos cajas, una llena asta lo alto y otra asta la midad. Dejo en una esquina la llena y puso delante de si la otra, comenzando a nombrar a los alumnos.

Había mirado discretamente al castaño, riendo dentro de si por saber que alguien aceptaria algo de él. Y sucedio, él chico Inuzuka paso de tercero por su precente, anonadado con el hecho de haver sido eleguido por alguien. Él castaño se habia dado la vuelta y mirado a todos en el aula con una ceja alsada antes de encaminarce de nuevo a su lugar.

Y de nuevo él, como iluso tonto, espero que cuando toco acabara, aquel chico se acercara a compartir las galletas que le regalo. Y con eso en mente, miro de nuevo al sensei. Estaba emocionado, y cada que veia como un obsequio era sacado de la caja esperaba mas que ancioso que su nombre fuera dicho.

-De ultimo, Nara Shikamaru.-Y algo dentro de él se rompio.

Pero al ver como la mirada de su maestro sobre él, solo volteo a otro lado. No, más lastima no. Pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo la otra caja en el rincon. Quiza, solo quiza, su obsequio estaba ahi.

-Uchiha Sasuke, tus regalos estan en aquella caja del fondo.-Solto el profesor, logrando que la cara de la mayoria en el aula mirara la caja llena de obsequios.

Y por fin, algo se destroso dentro de él.

Por eso odiaba San Valentin. Por que ese día jamas recibia regalos. Ademas de que en aquel día, él Inuzuka habia preguntado a todos al salir-excepto a él- quien le habia dado tal regalo. Y cuando solo optuvo negativas, alego que quien lo eligió no era otro mas que Aburame Shino, un alumno demaciado serio y nada sociable del aula.

Asi que ahi estaba de nuevo. Solo que ahora sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre la meza de madera y su cabeza reposaba entre estos, intentando dormir. Otra vez, como cada año, Iruka-Sensei habia entrado con dos cajas, que de antemano todos sabian una era del Uchiha.

-Yamanaka Ino.-Empezo. Y el solo noto como la chica sentada a su lado saltaba y se dirijia emocionada a por su precente.

-Ou...Gracias Shikamaru.-hablo la rubia, logrando que todos voltearan a mirar a un sonrojado chico de coleta. Si, como cada año, Ino habia delatado otra vez a su mejor amigo.

Claro que como cada año, su tono era algo apagado por saber que no era un objeto de aquel teme.

Y de nuevo todo volvio a como era. Todos fueron pasando por su obsequio de San Valentin. Uno que otro agradecia a cierto compañero al saber que de este provenia el regalo.

Y mientras todos miraban sus precentes. Él, Usumaki Naruto, solo esperaba que aquello acabara para largarce enseguida y resivir su comida de parte de aquel anciano Hokage.

Listo. Se dijo al notar como Iruka se asomaba al ver la caja, seguramente ya vacia. Él se estaba preparando mentalmente para oir de nuevo que la otra caja era de el genio del aula.

-Usumaki Naruto.-y al oir su nombre, él salto como resorte.

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo mal humarado. Ese día, que el supiera, no habia hecho nada. Solo quedarse de nuevo solo en las sombras.

Y ante el recuerdo, no pudo evitar virar el rostro hacia otro lado. No, nadie lo veria llorar. Suficiente era con resivir las miradas irritante de los demas como para ver lastima.

-Naruto, que vengas, tu obsequio esta aqui-Contesto con cansancio su maestro.

Miro sin creer a el sensei. Sabiendo que todos miraban con sorpresa a su direccion. Estaba en shock. Obsequi...obsequio...obse-...

-!Eso duele!-grito fuerte al apartarce de aquella rubia que lo habia pechiscado con fuerza en el hombro.

-!Baka, quita tu cara de tarado y ve por tu regalo¡-le demando la Yamanaka con el seño fruncido.

Y aun es su estado de zombie, bajo asta estar frente a ese hombre con su prencente en manos. Kami, no se lo creia. Un regalo, un verdadero regalo en San Valentin. Simplemente era imposible, él jamas resivia nada en ninguna festividad. A él nadie le daba nada en una fecha. Entonces,¿Como estaba sucediendo esto?, y una diminuta sonrisa se apodero de sus labios. Un regalo, en una fecha, kami que queria abrazar con fuerza y afecto a quien le diera aquello.

Y aun paso de su destino, se detubo y reacciono. Una broma, un engaño. Lo deseaban lastimar de esa forma tan terrible. Y deseo llorar a mares, pero se controlo y miro con precaucion el objeto en las manos de Iruka. Era algo mediamente grande, embuelto en papel blanco con pequeños lunares plateados, y un bello moño dorado lo decoraba. Era lindo, mas presentia que solo era una caja vacia con muy buena presentacion.

-Naruto, pesa-Dijo en tono enojado el sempai, logrando hacer que por fin tomara aquel regalo.

Y todo se congelo. Algo calido y reconfortante recorrió su pecho y le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Queria llorar, gritar y reir. Un obsequio, a él, solo a él, para él. Miro la pequeña tarjeta con su nombre, la letra era pulcra y suave, y era la primera vez que le gustaba ver su nombre escrito en algo.

No era un engaño. No lo timaron. Era pesado, quiza delicado y era suyo. Alguien habia pensado en él, en él. Kami, ¿Quien le habia dado ese regalo en San Valentin?, no importaba, que fuera quiensea, podia ser asta el teme con todo y su cara de baka, mas lo dudaba. Ese no le daba ni el saludo.

-Naruto, sientate. Tengo que decir la tarea.-Le dijo Iruka cansado.

Y él. Y él obedecio enseguida. Casi que corrio a su asiento.

Dejo con delicadeza el regalo en la meza, mas no lo solto, temia que desapareciese si lo soltaba. No presto atencion a las indicasiones del sensei, no presto atencion a nada. Solo eran el obsequio y él. De ahi, no habia nada más.

-Pero que tonto.-Y aquello lo sorprendio.

La Yamanaka le habia dirijido la palabra. Y es que, desde hace una semana se sentaban juntos por orden de Iruka y jamás se habian hablado, solo las pocas veces que la rubia le decia que se callara o se sentara. Y esas eran cuando de verdad la desesperaba.

-¿He?- fue lo unico que alcanso a decir. Pero que extraño día.

-Suelta el obsequio baka. Pareces un niño de kinder, ¿Es que jamas te han dado nada?-Lo hirio. Profundo y muy dentro.

No. A él jamas le habian dado nada. Por eso se aferraba desesperado a aquella caja adornada. Era su primer obsequio, su primer precente. Ni siquiera el viejo Hokage le habia dado nada en su cumpleaños, o lo habia felicitado.

Pero eso no queria decir que le mostraria sus sentimientos a aquella rubia. Asi que sonrio, con esa sonrisa traviesa antes de mirar con mofa a la Yamanaka.

-¿Celosa?, es acaso que te enoja el que tenga alguna admiradora.-Respondio encreido. Ni él se creia lo de la admiradora, pero fue lindo tener una idea de ello.

Y la rubia parpadeo por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada limpia y partirce en dos. Eso hizo que se sumiera un poco en el asiento. En ese momento no queria atencion de nadie. Solo queria escuchar el timbre y salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Celosa...esa estubo buena Naru-baka, pero ie, solo me parece tonto que no lo sueltas. Es solo un obsequio. Como si en tu cumpleaños no resivieras.- La rubia se volteo hacia el frente y asintio a algo que le susurro una compañera.

Mientras tanto él se sumia en la desesperacion de lo escuchado. Esa rubia le estaba encajando hondo el cunai. Dolia, dolia vastante. Cierto, ella no se emocionaba por ese tipo de cosas, despues de todo cada año hacia una fiesta donde él era el unica que no invitaba.

Pero para él no habia fiestas, no habia regalos, no habia personas. Él estaba solo, él desperdaba ese día mas que en soledad. Se cantaba solo las mañanitas en un mar de lagrimas. Por eso, no le interesaba la opinion de Ino, quiza fuese solo un objeto, pero era uno predestinado a él, era el objeto que representaba que le importaba a alguien.

-Se pueden ir-

Y tras aquellas palabras todos corrieron a la salida del salón. Unos cuantos se atoraron con otros en la puerta, era divertido verlo, era como si los hubieran tenido encerrados en aquel lugar y por fin eran libres.

Despues de unos minutos, solo quedaban tres personas en el aula, contandose él como uno de los precentes. Levantó levemente una ceja al ver como el Uchiha no se movia de su lugar ni un centimetro, con sus manos entrelazadas a la alturande su boca y su mirada al frente.

Lo aceptaba. Aquel tipo era extraño.

Miro despues como la otra chica en el salon se levantaba de su lugar para salir. Sabía quien era, kami que sabia; era la unica niña cuerda de el aula. O quiza la única inmune al teme. Era rara, era definitiva mente rara. Su cabello era corto, pero lindo, y siempre usaba ropa de invierno. Pero le cai relativamente bien. Ella no lo miraba con rabia, solo por eso le presto atencion. Además de que siempre era la ultima chica en salir de la academia. Ella no se apresurava para salir.

-Hyuuga.-

Eso, eso es nuevo. Miro atento la situación. uchiha Sasuke le ha dirigido la palabra a una niña. Quiza no fuera gey despues de todo. La chica volteo levente, con sus mejillas coloradas y su mirada en el piso. Esta enferma, deducio.

-¿Por que?-interrogo, aque, ni idea, pero parecia importarle.

Miro de nuevo a la chica, con su mirada con fusa. Que lindos ojos, noto. Jamás habia sabido de que color eran, pero eran hermosos, blancos como perlas con destellos malva. Se hizo un poco hacia adelante para verla mejor.

-N-no entiendo-o Uchiha-san.-

Uchiha-san. No Sasuke-kun o Sasu-chan, no, para ella el teme era Uchiha-san. Mmm, agradable, raramente agradable, era la nueva condicion que tenia esa chica en su cabeza.

El silencio llego el lugar, y ante eso, la chica hizo una reverenca y salio. Mmm, extraña. Miro de nuevo en dirccion a aquel engreido y noto el odio en sus ojos. Se miraron mutuamente. No, no era asco, lastima o odió por algo. Eran celos. Habia visto miles de veces esa exprecion en sus ojos. Sabia como era. pero, ¿Celos por qué?, de él no tendria nada que envidiar, pero lo hacia.

-¡Que!-Espeto con fuerza.

No le pregunto, le recrimino. Hoy ni siquiera tenia tiempo para una discucion con el Uchiha.

Se levanto con poca gracia, y tomando fuerte aquella caja adornada se largo, dejando solo a aquel pelinegro. Corrio, salto y chillo de algria camino a su departamento. No le importo arrazar con la vecina al subir, o siquiera quitarce las sandalias ninja al entrar. No, él solo entro, se arrodillo frente a su mesita de sala y dejo ahí el objeto.

Lo miro unos segundos. ¿Qué era?, se preguntó. Seria comida, ropa, cartas. Mmm, no lo quería abrir, no quería perder la ilucion, pero estaba inquieto, asi que con el cuidado que tenia pocas veces, quito la tarjeta y la dejo aun lado, despues quito los retazos de sinta y quito la emboltura. Una caja negra con un gato al lado fue con lo que dio, quito levenete la tapa y la boca se le abrio.

Galletas, vastantes galletas y una en particular llamo su atencion.

-futuro Hokage-Leyo incredulo. La galleta tenia el sombrero del kage de la hoja y abajo rezaba tales palabras.

No lo creyo. Dios que no. Sintio las lagrimas calidas bajar por sus mejillas y reprimio un zolloso. Alguien creia en él. Alguien le prestaba atencion. A él. Al paria de la aldea. Al huérfano infame. A él tonto chico peor ninja de la vida. Alguien deseaba que su sueño se cumpliera.

Lloro largo, mirando durante horas su regalo. Y no se lo penso. Despues de dejar aquellas galletas en un plato, guardo la caja, la emboltura y la tarjeta en un cajon. Recordaria por siempre ese regalo. De verdad que lo aria.

-Espero nunca te decepciones de mi.-Susurro mirando el contenido del cajon.

No sabia quien se lo dio. Pero esperaba descubrirlo, y le daria todo su querer a esa persona. Por ahora, solo seguiria molestando al mundo.

Y hoy se olvidaria de cualquier otro día de su vida y tomaria este recuedo como salva vidas. Solo por quien tenia tan buenos deseos a su persona.


End file.
